Return of Captain America
by Rangerfan58
Summary: this is sort of set after the series but it's basically about Captain America returning go to profile to understand my rating system
1. the story begins

_I don't own x-men_

Logan was distracted in his mind which is probably why he got hit from behind

(turning) "who…? Nightcrawler don't do that"

"but you generally block my attack"

"not if I'm thinking of something else"

Xavier steps in

"come Logan surely you're on guard all the time especially if you're distracted considering your training history"

"don't remind me"

"don't you have class Nightcrawler?"

Nightcrawler takes the hint and leaves

"am I going to have to read your mind or are you going to tell me?"

"do you know what day it is?"

"June 12 why?"

"today's the day we lost Cap 50 years ago"

"no wonder you're distracted then you were thinking of the past"

"exactly I as thinking of the past"

"get off campus Logan clear your head"

"yea I'll do that"

and so Logan goes into the town and just walks and sees reminders of the famed hero

"even the town reminds me of Cap they can't even let it rest even now"

he goes into a store and sees a replica of cap's shield

"oh Cap nobody can forget you"

he touches it and the store owner comes over

"looks like the real thing don't it?"

"yea it does I grew up reading about him"

"who hasn't?"

just then Nick Fury entered in civilian clothing

"hello Logan you're not all that hard to move but you _are_ hard to keep track of"

"hello Nick what are you doing here?"

"we have the aided science we've been waiting for"

"the cure? You have it?"

"yes but…"

"but what?"

"it might not work"

"I wanna be there either way"

"than let's go"

and so they get to Shield just in time


	2. return of a friend and a battle

"you're just in time we were about to inject it"

they do

"we'll know in two minutes"

they wait but no result

"sorry guys guess it was a dud"

"yea at least you tried though"

Logan heads back to the institution his head a bit clearer

"so are you ok now Logan?"

(sighs) "I will be aw, don't sweat it I'm always like this on…on this day"

"try some training and if that doesn't help do whatever works for you"

and so Logan trains like regular but it doesn't help until he got an idea

"hey storm could you set it as if we were in Paris during WWII"

"yes but why?"

"I need to sink my claws into some Nazi's you wouldn't understand why"

"day or night?"

"night"

"one WWII Paris coming up"

and so he starts fighting Nazi's like crazy

"take that, and that and how about some of this who else wants some?"

and so he fights Nazi's for an hour

"Logan they're dead have been for years"

she stops the simulation and Logan calms down after a few minutes

"yea but boy did that feel good"

they get into their uniforms and practice against each other when the perimeter alarms went off

"you hear that?"

"yes sounds like the perimeter alarm's been activated"

"well they're not getting past me without a fight"

they go out to see their comrades down and out

"the students are in danger"

"not with Wolverine here they ain't"

he starts hunting for the intruder and finds him

"hey get way from those doors"

the intruder turns and Wolverine is shocked to see who it is

"it can't be, is it really you…oh"

he gets hit in the head with a shield but quickly recovers

"hey wait it's me it's Logan"

the intruder stops

"it can't be Logan is an old man by now and doesn't have claws"

the shield is thrown again but Wolverine catches it this time

"impossible nobody but me can catch my shield except for a soldier from 50 years ago"

"though it took some practice and a lot of bandages to learn"

"it is you but how?"

"I was about to ask the same question I thought the cure hadn't worked"

"it just took longer than they expected"

the two embrace like the old friends they were

"we have much to discuss Cap"

"yes we do starting with that outfit"

"nope first I check on my fellow x-men _then_ we can talk"

"you've changed from your solo days the Logan I knew wouldn't easily accept help especially not from a variety of people"

"yea well time changes everything"

just then Cyclops enters and takes aim until Wolverine steps between them

"step _aside_ Wolverine"

"sorry bud but it ain't happening"

"he could hurt the students Logan"

"no he won't"

"how do you know?"

"because I served with him in WWII"

Cyclops starts at that

"how are the others?"

"they're ok just knocked out for a few and it looks like our mysterious intruder also took a hit"

Wolverine and captain America look down and see cap's left leg bleeding

"that would be from the one in the wheelchair he got me with a stick"

(chuckles) "that's professor X for ya always full of surprises come on Steve we can get a change of cloths and talk about old times and do some catching up while we're at it"

"I'll tell the professor you've gone out"

and so cap and Logan change and leave the property the only way they know how by being secretive about it finally they leave the property

"that reminds me of old times"

"same for me"

well they reach town and walk around for a while until Logan's stomach growls

"sounds like you're hungry"

just then Steve's stomach growls too which causes both of them to laugh

"come on I know of a restaurant near here that serves some pretty good food than again anything tastes good after years of military rations day in and day out"

"or no food for a month idiot"

"you still haven't forgiven me for getting lost on a mission have you? I told you it was the middle of a wasteland and I felt my team needed the food more than I did"

they start heading to the restaurant when they hear an explosion and screaming

"what was that?"

"trouble look you get out of here I've got this"

"I'm not leaving you Logan"

"Steve you can't handle…"

but before he could finish Magneto showed up

"Magneto, leave them alone Magneto your fight is with me"

"come Wolverine you know you can't fight me not with the adamantium in your body"

Logan unsheathes his claws

"don't care as long as the people aren't hurt I'm fine with you beating me"

Steve look on and is curious about what's going on until Magneto throws Logan into a tree


	3. battles and memories

"Logan you ok?"

"I will be"

(thinking) "_now I know why he told me to leave my shield behind but even without my shield I can still fight_" (out loud) "hey Magneto you forgot something"

"what's that?"

"me"

he runs at Magneto which surprises him long enough to make him drop Logan

"you can't beat me human"

but that's when Magneto gets hit from behind

"who…"

he turns to see the rest of the x-men

"leave them alone Magneto"

"or what Cyclops you'll fry me and risk hurting innocent by standers?"

that made the x-men stop but that was all Steve needed to get a hit on Magneto

"he may not do something but they gave me enough time to get a hit on you"

back with the x-men

"is he crazy nobody but us has a chance against Magneto"

"you haven't seen this guy in action"

"yes but even people like him can be slowed down by injury or exhaustion though he doesn't look exhausted right now"

back with Steve

"oh man Nick _told_ me I should have food before I leave but did I listen no and now I'm paying for it but you gotta do what you gotta do and right now I have to fight through hunger"

back at the x-men

"Cyclops I need your power now"

"ok but be careful"

and so Rogue takes off a glove touches Cyclops and uses eye beams to blast Magneto, back with Logan

"ok time to get back in the fight"

he leaps at Magneto and lands a hit

"I got your back Steve"

they continue the fight when Steve suddenly got an idea

"hey Logan do you remember the time we stormed a Nazi base after you had recovered from being MIA for a month?"

"yea it was the most complicated mission we'd had up to that point"

"do you remember the maneuver we used for that mission?"

"oh yea I remember"

"than maneuver Beta 12 and fast"

soon after completing the maneuver Magneto retreated

"well that takes care of _him_"

"for now, now what were we doing before the attack?"

that's when their stomachs started to growl again

"heading to a restaurant for lunch"

"follow me cap"

and so they reach the restaurant and order their food

"so what happened to you Logan?"

"well my memory draws some blanks but after we froze you and own the war I found out I was different and spent several years just wondering around after I found professor Xavier I found a home and have been there ever since fighting Magneto and his evil mutants"

well their lunch came soon after and they dove into it like they hadn't had a decent meal for a while which makes Logan think back to the other time he'd eaten like that. fifty years ago

"sir we're running low on food and water and no civilization near by either"

"I know tell the men we're on stricter rations until further notice"

a few days later Logan fell to his knees

"sir you ok?"

"just tired let's rest here for a bit"

while they were resting they saw a plane

"check it"

the point man gets out his binocs and gets a glimpse before it was completely gone

"it's French"

"did you say French soldier?"

"yes sir"

"an allies base must be close by lets go"

everyone eagerly grabs their bags and continues in the direction they'd been heading for a while. Hours later

"if that's a mirage it's a welcome mirage"

Logan who was on the last of his strength also saw a mirage

"now I know it's a mirage because he _can't_ be alive not after the way the base exploded"

and so Logan's strength finally gave out and he collapsed just as Captain America had come over to confirm it was the missing unit

"rest easy soldier you're safe now"

he looks up

"you're _all_ safe now who's in charge?"

"that'd be me cap Captain Fanler at our service"

the French general comes out

"how are you alive?, we gave up the search weeks ago officially you're still MIA unofficially you're dead"

"you can thank our leader for that"

meanwhile captain America took Logan to the infirmary

"this man needs medical attention and fast"

"my word it's one of the missing unit he looks starved to death"

they grab his dog tags and find his identity

"definitely from the missing unit"

"tell the others that I want to see them also"

just then the door opened

"no need we came at our free will disobeying our orders to get food to see Logan and get checked out first"

the nurse came back with chocolate

"it's not much but will have to do"

and so over the next few weeks Logan recuperated enough to eat solid food which he attacked gratefully captain America was also there eating lunch

"slow down Logan before you get sick the food will still be there when you chew properly"

and so Logan slows down and eats properly. Present

"Logan are you OK?"

"yea just thinking about the time we were missing for a month and you told me to slow down after I was back on solids"

both of them slow down and start talking about old times. Some time later

"it's good to have you back Steve"

"it's good to _be_ back and not worry about dying from the chemicals that made me a supersoldier"

just then they hear sirens and then see smoke

"you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"getting burned?"

"yea getting burned"

and so they reach the fire and go in despite warnings from the firefighters

"whoa I knew it would be hot but I never thought it would be _this_ hot"

"you get the tope while I get the bottom"

"truck alpha?"

"works for me"

and so they help several people and Logan saves a firefighter when suddenly the building collapsed with Logan and two others still inside

"Logan!" (he starts to go back but is stopped) "let me go I have to go after him"

"it's already to late sir"

"it can't be, he can't be gone he just can't be"

he starts coughing up a storm

"come on you need medical attention"

"I'm fine"

"but…"

"I said I'm fine"

then he just runs off. Some time later he winds up in the park

"I can't believe he's gone"

then he thought about something else

"the x-men do they even know about his death? I've got to get to the school"

and so close to midnight he reaches the school and sets off the alarm which causes Scott and Jean to come out ready to attack him but stops upon seeing who he was

"Steve what are you doing here and smelling like burnt flesh?"

"well I" (coughs) "sorry I come bringing some bad news"

"Steve where's Logan?"

"could I talk to all of you please?"

and so they wake everyone up and go to the meeting room where the coughing gets worse. A few minutes later

"Steve what are you going here covered in smoke, and where's Logan?"

"Logan's" (coughs for a bit) "Logan's dead"

the coughing gets worse while everyone else just stares at him

(finally done coughing for the moment) "there was a fire and we decided to help the firefighters well things were getting worse when I was forced to stay outside suddenly the building collapsed and when I tried to help I was stopped and told it was too late"

"I'll see if I can make contact telepathically in the meantime you're going to our infirmary to be taken care of Steve"

and so Jean and Steve go to the infirmary where Jean gives him something to sleep and puts on an oxygen mask to help him breath. With Xavier

"Logan if you can hear me please mentally respond"

he tries that a few times with no response

"anything professor?"

"no nothing which means he's either dead, out cold, or…"

"or what Professor?"

"amnesic"

but Logan was none of these instead he was in a mutant proof room in a hospital but _only_ so that the doctors could treat him without him suddenly waking up and accidentally hurting the doctors, once he was well enough and knew his surroundings he would be moved to a regular room, Presidents orders

"doctor I think he's waking up"

"oh where am I?"

"in the hospital"

Logan sits up very suddenly at that but is forced back down from the pain

"easy you were pretty badly burned"

over the next few weeks Steve helped Shield and Logan was moved to a regular room

"you're friends think you're dead, if you want you can call them for free"

"thanks but I already have a free way of calling"

"well it's there should you need it"

the doctor leaves Logan to his self for the moment

(thinking) "_Professor can you hear me_?"

at the mansion

"Logan, no it can't be he's gone"

Logan tries a few more times and fails

"all right plan b"

he picks up the phone and dials the mansion which Scott answers

(tired) "hello?"

"hey did I wake you up?"

"_yes_ now tell me what's going on and why you're calling a school?"

"it's me Scott, it's Logan"

well that woke Scott up

"Logan?!, but how?, you're dead"

"thank the government for that one, I'm in the hospital still recovering though it's going faster now but they want to keep me here long enough to make sure I'm going to be fine and then they'll release me and I'll come home"

"It'll be good to see you again and it's good to hear from you"

(laughs) "Scott I _can _have visitors"

"I'll come visit you then"

they hang up. At the hospital

"can't wait to see them all again"

just then his keen senses picked up a new smell but he immediately calmed down at the site of a nurse bringing him lunch and medicine

"sorry I startled you I should've knocked"

"I'm naturally tense it's ok"

and so he eats and takes his meds, well he would've taken his meds if not for the fact he realized it was the wrong prescription

"you goofed on the medication"

she looks at the pills then her paper and saw where the mistake was

"we must have a new sorter they had the right lunch but wrong meds I'll get the right ones while you throw those away"

the mistake was corrected and Logan slept. Two days later

"ok why are we here Scott?"

"you'll see"

Xavier knew because he had read Scott's mind but didn't say anything. Charge desk

"excuse me but could you tell me where Logan Fanler" (assumed last name) "is?"

"room 121"

they go there and knock

"come in"

they do and see Logan up and looking well besides the bruises and IV lines

"it's ok it's just that some of my meds are intravenous and I'm still low on blood that's vital but I'll only need shots in about two days"

"it's good to see you alive Logan sorry for not answering your telepathic call"

"I was told I was dad but it was worth a try does Steve know?"

that's when the room gets quiet

"Logan Steve Rodgers died on a mission for Shield"

"what how when?"

"a week ago on a rescue/reconnaissance mission"

"not again, first fighting the Nazis and now doing what he does best"

a few weeks later he was discharged from the hospital and went to Captain America's grave

"oh Cap it's so hard to believe you're gone, again"

he just stands there remembering

"Logan we have to go"

"I know" (looks at the grave one last time) "see ya around Cap, it was good to see you one last time"

he goes over to Jean

"come on Jean I know of a good restaurant where I can tell you all about the adventures Cap and I had in WWII including the time we rescued Magneto"

"you rescued Magneto?"

"when he was a kid, come on it's time I did something that should've been done a _long_ time ago after the war"

they get to the restaurant and order once they have their drinks

"to Captain America the best soldier America ever had"

"to Captain America"

they down the toast not knowing vets were doing the same but the two groups quickly found each other with the next toast

"and _I _toast to all those who fought in WWII"

"so do we"

they all drink their glasses. Outside there's a hidden observer

"I'll be back"

and so he leaves without a trace


	4. interlude

"yea Cap and Logan were the best team America had"

"yea they did the most dangerous missions according to history"

"they did but never got rewarded for their sacrifice"

"I think they did it for the people and denied the rewards"

well sometime later they split up with Logan revealing himself to that group

"my only regret was not doing more missions for the Army during that time Charlie"

"Logan but how?"

"that's my secret"

and with that Jean and Logan were gone

"Logan must be a mutant, it's the only possible answer"

"let's not worry about it or pry him either"

"yea he has the right to his own secrets"


	5. memories

a month after he had first met the soldiers Logan was meeting the only soldiers that knew his secret in their weekly lunch date

"going out Logan?"

"weekly lunch date Scott"

"ok see ya"

once at the restaurant they do their usual tradition

"Captain Sanderson"

"Captain America"

"we do this in memory of those lost"

they drink the toast

"man 50 years is a _long_ time to be young"

"yea and I have 50 years worth of scattered memories"

just then they heard an explosion and saw Magneto

"I got this guy you five get to safety"

"but Logan…"

"no buts Charlie you can't handle this I can help others and call the mansion if at all possible I'm going Wolverine on this guy"

and so an hour later with the help of the others Magneto retreats

"we'll see you later Logan"

"yea see you"

and so once again it was only the soldiers

"come on I think it's time Logan saw some of his unit"

they go to a cemetery

"Charlie what are we doing here?"

"follow me"

they go to a statue

"you may not remember but after the war your unit was called to fight some hidden Nazis that were still ruling, well you bombed their base and well…look at the result"

"her lies some of Americas greatest heroes of the war after the war having died July 1945 in the line of duty protecting freedom and liberating the un free Nazi world by bombing their last base"

"oh man I don't remember any of this"

"yea well we found you after a month amnesic so you were medically discharged and a few months after that we found a few others with their memory intact, they retired soon after"

"and for the rest you found bodies" (sighs) "goodbye guys I'll never forget you"

they leave and a mysterious person takes their place and quickly reads the plaque

"goodbye guys, and thanks for doing my job for me but now it's my turn to protect Liberty and freedom"

and the mysterious person leaves after leaving behind a _very_ peculiar photo. Well the six retired soldiers wound up in the park

"it's still hard to believe that a lot of them are gone"

and _that's_ when Logan saw the rest of his unit with family

"grandpa look a cloud that looks like a fighter plane"

(chuckles) "yes and that cloud looks like…"

"like what grandpa?"

"like something from my past"

Logan sees the same cloud and the same image, Captain America with his shield

"we'll never forget you cap"

"oh look grandpa that cloud looks like America winning against Germany"

"yes it does"

Logan walks over scaring the child

"grandpa keep the stranger away"

the grandpa steps between them

"leave my grandkid alone Mr."

"easy Mike I'm not gonna hurt her, you know if you look closely enough you can see the whole unit with cap after our month long adventure before we were temporarily split up for special assignments"

"how do you know my name and unit?"

"it's me Mike, your captain"

"impossible we were told our captain was amnesic and the rest of our unit dead like cap"

"at the time I was amnesic but now I have a scattered memory and I remember my whole unit again, please Mike I just want to reconnect with my unit"

"Logan it _is_ you but how?"

"it's a bit complicated"

Mike comes over and embraces him

"it doesn't matter we're all here want to join us?"

"sure if my buddies over there can join us"

he points to the other soldiers

"we'd love to have brother soldiers"

"great" (shouts) "come on guys we can join in on the picnic"

and so they all get together at the blanket


	6. a battle and old friend returns

"oh I didn't plan for extra"

"it's ok we already ate but it would be nice to reminisce with you guys"

"yeah it would"

and so they start telling old war stories and laughing like the old days

"remember the week before our month long mission?"

"oh yea the week of goodbyes as it was later known"

"the week of goodbyes?"

"yes we didn't know the full contents of our mission and we lost a lot of people in a base bombing that week too"

"yea but the hardest one was due to a mistake in communication"

"yea but we got him back, for a few more months"

(sighs) "guys there's something I've been hiding from you that I shouldn't have um Cap was alive in this time for about a month before he was killed on a Shield mission recently"

they stare at him

"they found a cure and it worked?"

"yea it worked"

"grandpa what are you talking about?"

"not now Lily"

just then they hear an explosion

"anybody got a gun or something?"

"my claws and skills"

"I'm a police officer now and have mine"

everyone else was defenseless which was not good since there were terrorists involved

"ok you take the left while I take the right"

"works for me"

they start fighting but are quickly overwhelmed until help in the form of Captain America arrives oh and the police were arriving too

"need a hand?"

"yes thanks…you're dead"

"later Logan right now we have bigger problems on our hands"

an hour later the battle was ended and the terrorists arrested

"ok I was told you were dead"

"just temporarily knocked out I've been watching you from afar and helping Shield while I'm at it"

"well it's good to see you all the same"

"it's not real tell me it's real guys tell me _he's _real"

"I'm having a hard time believing it too"

meanwhile Logan and Captain America were talking

"…and when I came too I was in the sewer and considered dead but with the information I had I knew it would be dangerous for me to reveal I was alive so I let Shield know via an anonymous tip"

"come on there's a lot of catching up to do have you eaten?"

"no but right now I need to report in"

"see ya around then"

and so cap leaves to report in to Shield

"was that really him Logan?"

"yea it was really him"

a month later though earth entered a dark time a time where Magneto ruled. Some where's underground


	7. war and endings

"ok I attack here while you attack here and here"

"we'll also attack here we know the area better"

"Hidden and I got this spot we _know_ the layout"

"Rodgers be careful"

"we will but it's Randen now remember?"

"stop arguing and get some sleep"

the next day three separate attacks happened

"we're losing Randen"

"I know maybe it's time to add to our two man unit"

"remember last time we tried?"

"yes but we can't keep doing this"

well eventually the three groups regrouped

"ok you two what happened?"

"reinforcements"

"but we are ok"

"sorry but you're part of a team now you two"

well months later Randen and Hidden were captured by the enemy and saw fellow soldiers

"what do you guys say to escape?"

"but how? Ever time we try we're caught and put back in the cell"

"should we tell?"

"yes we should"

and so they take off the dark cloths and put on the masks to show who they were

"Captain America and one of the X–Men"

"but cap's dead has been for 50 years"

"I'll explain later right now we need to escape"

"follow me I know this place _real_ well"

and so they escape and got a designated meeting/contact location

"let's contact Nick and the others quickly the enemy could be close behind"

they give the proper code but are ignored

"what now?"

"plan b we run to base using complicated paths"

and so that's exactly what they do and an hour later they make it

"made it"

"yea but without Cap and five others"

"I know" (sighs) "I should've been the one to distract the enemy not them"

he knocks the code and they're let in

"how are you alive and who are these people?"

"with luck and resistance camp Beta well what's left of it anyways"

"I sense that you're distracted Wolverine but I don't know why"

"we lost cap and vie others while escaping"

well over the next two years the resistance fought and eventually won. A month after victory

"huh who knew you were such an artist Logan"

"yea this sure did surprise me"

Scott comes over

"yea but there are two things missing Logan"

"what's missing?"

"these"

he carves out the Shield and Cap's name

"right on nice art work with those beams of yours"

"well I've been practicing lately"

"I can tell" (salutes) "goodbye Cap"

everyone then salutes and later joins in the celebration that lasts on and off for a month


End file.
